Behind That Mask
by xEX0tic
Summary: Mikan Sakura has always been best friends with Tadashi Yuudai. Then one horrible day, something traumatic has separated them forever. Months later, Mikan learns to accept the real truth... Until what looks like a clone transfers to Alice Academy. "T-tadashi?" "Who's that? I'm Natsume. Learn it."
1. Forever Was Meant to Last

**xEXOdicted: Yo, it's me again! I'm on a writing spree XD I'm always on a writing spree especially after a nice dose of fanfiction XD**

**I hope you enjoy this new story! Read & Review! If you guys review, I'll be really motivated and happy. You guys want me to be happy right? XD**

Chapter 1:

"_I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light." – Helen Keller_

Normal P.O.V.

"Tadashi-kun!" A young brunette girl tripped over a root of a tree. She fell with an "oomph" and face-planted into the ground. A raven-haired boy with beautiful ocean blue eyes twitched as the girl slipped.

"Mikan-chan," he scolded, bending down to touch her arm. "You're already 15. Why are you falling all the time? You don't see me tripping over my own feet." He grinned mischievously.

Mikan dusted off her skirt and pouted. "I'm not perfect, you know. And so are you." She leapt up and hugged her best friend.

"At least _I_ don't kill myself seventeen times a day." Tadashi pulled away from the hug and tickled Mikan's stomach, wiggling his fingers. Mikan squeaked in protest and punched his shoulder gently.

"I was coming over to show you that I'm putting down my hair now." She pulled on her hair for emphasizing. "I guess you don't care huh?" She pulled out two identical ribbons and was set to putting her hair up in two pigtails.

Tadashi touched her arm. "No. I love your hair the way it is." He took a long glance at her long shining hair. Her hair was curled beautifully at the bottom and matched her twinkling chocolate orbs. Mikan Sakura and Tadashi Yuudai were best of friends since 7. Mikan, clumsy but smart as she was, always matched up with Tadashi, sweet and just as smart.

The boy coughed, embarrassed. "I… ah… have something for you." He pulled out a bouquet, overflowing with different assortments of flowers vivid with colors. His cheeks reddened but lucky for him, Mikan was interested in smelling the blossoms. "Happy birthday, Mikan."

She squealed and accepted the flowers with enthusiasm. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Tadashi! I don't know what to say…these are beautiful!" She glomped him.

Tadashi breathed in her scent of strawberries and oranges. "You're welcome," he laughed.

Mikan clung on to him. "We'll be together forever, right Tadashi-kun?" They rocked back and forth gently.

"Of course, Mikan."

-/-

**A Year Later**

School Dances

_Ding-dong!_

Mikan scrambled to get the door, tripping over her dog in the process. She cursed under her breath before yanking the door open. Tadashi's form silhouetted against the moon. He smiled genuinely at her and beckoned her to follow. "Mom!" Mikan shouted, directing her call to the stairs. "Tadashi's here. We're leaving!"

A hoarse "okay" confirmed that Yuka Sakura heard. Mikan grinned with satisfaction and closed the door behind her. She walked side-by-side with Tadashi to his car. Once inside, Mikan squealed with excitement. "We're finally going to the dance! It's going to be so fun!" Tadashi changed lanes and nodded in agreement. He focused on driving to avoid killing both of them.

Mikan got the signal and stayed quiet for the rest of the car ride. She fiddled with her phthalo blue dress and gazed at herself in the mirror. Her long hair was curled even more for the event. She decided to tie her silky locks up with a silver tiara adorned in it. She didn't want to be all fancy since she's only fifteen and went with a simple pair of black flats.

The car parked near the curb and Mikan hopped out. The door to the school was open for the dance with people posted outside to check the students' ID card. "Name?" A 'guard' prompted; bored. Mikan could tell he wanted to hurry up and go inside.

"Mikan Sakura and Tadashi Yuudai."

"Please show me your ID cards."

The handed him their flimsy card and waited until the 'guard' checked them over.

"Have fun." His voice had a hint of jealousy, as if he wished he'd never volunteered for the job. He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Thank you." Mikan bounced into the school dance with excitement. Tadashi followed behind cautiously. **(A/N: As you know, many people thinks Natsume is good-looking. Tadashi looks exactly like him besides his eyes so you can see why he is so alert) **Immediately, girls knocked down Mikan and crowded around the desperate boy.

Tadashi was covered with girls. They are like bugs. BIG bugs. His eye twitched. He couldn't take it any longer. He shoved through the throng of girls and snatched Mikan from the floor. He pulled Mikan in front of him like a shield. "Don't let those insects get to me," he whispered; mouth close to her ears. She shivered, while suppressing a guffaw of laughter.

"Follow me." She grabbed his hand and together, both of them fled from the room, into the school grounds. After a long time, they ended up behind a bush while Tadashi's fan girls ran by screaming their heads off.

After they made sure the girls were gone, they burst out laughing. Mikan clutched her stomach as pain began to creep up. Her laughter slowly died down, but her grin still widened on her face. Tadashi lied down besides her, gazing at her face with intent deep blue orbs. Mikan turned on her side and stared at him too with a twinkle in her eyes. He couldn't turn away. Her crisp chocolate brown eyes nearly melted him until she sprang up.

"I forgot!" She wailed. "The ground will dirty our clothes." Tadashi dusted himself up and observed her shyly.

"You only need a little dusting," Tadashi concluded. He used the advantage to brush (a.k.a. CARESS) some "dirt" off Mikan's face. He grabbed her hand and started into a slow jog. "Let's go and enjoy the party, Mikan. As long as you're CLEARLY by my side, the girls won't try to get to me as much; and the boys to you."

Mikan cuffed his shoulder teasingly. "Aw, c'mon, Tadashi. I'm not THAT pretty am I?"

He grinned at her. "Of course you are. I think you are the most beautiful girl I've seen." He slapped his hand over his mouth. Did he just say that out loud?

Fortunately (or unfortunately?), Mikan took that as a compliment from a friend. "Thank you Tadashi! And I think you are the most handsome man."

Tadashi's cheeks were tinted with red but he led her in the school building. Pop music exploded and both of them flinched. "I wish they would lower the volume down!" Tadashi shouted out.

"What?" Mikan screamed back.

"Nevermind!"

Mikan looked at him with a confused expression on her face. He waved a hand to show it wasn't a big deal. She smiled at him and tugged him toward the dance floor. They both ignored the fawning fan girls/boys and swayed to the music, even though slow dancing didn't fit the music worthy of some smooth hip-hop. Mikan, clumsy as ever, keeps stepping on Tadashi's foot.

"Sorry," Mikan whispered genuinely.

Tadashi grunted and replied, "Lose some weight will you?" Mikan looked hurt and began to pull away but Tadashi immediately realized his mistake and clung onto her hands. "That was a lie. A total lie."

Mikan glanced at him suspiciously but shrugged and continued dancing, conscious of her movements.

Tadashi sighed inwardly. Mikan was the best person to be friends with, but MAN! She can get so sensitive sometimes. Still, he loved her. He blushed, wondering if he really did love her.

"Tadashi? Are you all right? You look like you have a fever." Mikan reached up and placed a hand on his forehead. Her cool, small, slender hands calmed him down.

He grinned. "I'm all right. I'm just getting too hot in here. I'm going to get a drink of juice okay?" He headed towards the drinks.

Mikan grinned in response. She turned her attention to the music instead. She always remembered that Tadashi wanted to be a dancer when he grew up. _"My dream, is to become a dancer, you see."_ Tadashi would always tell her. Unconsciously, Mikan started to (what she thought was) dancing. Her moves were jerky and soon after, she tripped over her own feet.

"How pathetic." Mikan looked up to see Yuriko Takara. She was the president of the Tadashi Yuudai Fan club. She was also, the best ballet dancer. "Why does Tadashi like you? You're so clumsy, it's embarrassing me." Her friends laughed with her.

"How can you judge me on my clumsiness?" Mikan glowered at her.

"Don't get cocky with me now, oaf."

Mikan sighed and tried to get up. Her foot brushed Yuriko's shin. Unfortunately, Yuriko made an exaggerated fuss over it. She "gracefully" fell down with an over exaggerated gasp. She also, had "accidently" spilled her juice all over Mikan's dress.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tadashi had come back from his break. He made a beeline towards Mikan, but Yuriko tugged him to her.

"This…this monster, had lashed out at me for no reason!" Yuriko began to sob dramatically.

Tadashi turned to Mikan. "Is this true?" Before Mikan could answer, he added on. "Mikan, you shouldn't do that. Yuriko-san didn't do anything to you did she?"

Mikan looked genuinely hurt. "Considering the fact that she had truly hurt my feelings, my foot had only brushed her 'oh-so-perfect' shin. I did not intent to kick her, only to push her." She hesitated. "Oh whatever. Believe her if you want. I'll get out of her Highness's way." Mikan wobbly stood up, with the help of a few of the male students. She strode over to the door, and without a backward glance, slid out the doorway.

Tadashi grabbed his coat. "I'm going after her." He started to sprint but Yuriko grabbed hold of the bottom of his pants.

"Wait! What about me?"

Tadashi glanced down at her. "I don't believe you. Mikan never lies." And with that, he dashes to catch up to Mikan.

Yuriko snapped her fingers. "Dang it! Almost had him."

-/-

"Mikan, I'm sorry," Tadashi told her for the millionth time. His eyes were glazed with regret, but Mikan brushed it off like it wasn't important.

"Tadashi, I know. It's alright, it's just a little misunderstood argument." Mikan felt annoyance crawl on her skin. The tension held her suspended from being a push-over… or a completely cruel childhood friend.

Awkward silence reigned and they both found a hard time finding their voices. They were outside, to refresh themselves from the pressure inside of the room.

"Ah…sure." Tadashi bit his lip. He checked his watch. "I think it's best if we go home now. I'm sure you're tired." Tadashi reached for her wrist and gently pulled her away to the parking lot. Even though the car ride was pretty silent, Mikan was smiling to herself. Tadashi always cared for her. He was too sweet. Mikan squealed deep inside.

As he drove into Mikan's driveway, he reached out and took her hand. "Today, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions… um… I ruined your fun today, and I want to know how to make up for it. So, are you free next Saturday? We can go to an amusement park." His azure orbs sparkled and asked for forgiveness so he can go have fun next week.

Mikan sighed. She grinned and answered, "What time?"

**So how did you like it?**

**I actually have a plot for this XD**

**Sorry that there is no Natsume in this chapter. Maybe he'll appear in the next or 3****rd**** chapter.**

**Next chapter plans:**

**Trauma**

**Thank you for reading! 3**

**~xEXOdicted**


	2. Fatal Mistake

**xEXOdicted: Thank you for all the faves and reviews! They really made me happy **** Now I know that people actually click on my stories XD  
==**

Chapter 2

"_Gone – flitted away, taken the stars from the night and the sun from the day! Gone, and a cloud in my heart." – Alfred Tennyson._

Normal P.O.V.

Mikan Sakura stared up at the amusement park sign. Tadashi was gazing at her instead. The girl let out a squeal. "Tadashi-kun! I haven't been at an amusement park for so long!" A bright smile lit up on her face. She turned to Tadashi and gave him a big hug. "You don't know how much I love you right now," she said, practically jumping.

Tadashi blushed extremely hard. "You said you loved me," he began.

Mikan cocked her head to the side. "Well obviously. You're my best friend since…" She began counting her fingers. "Since forever!"

The lad couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He gave a nervous laugh. "Of course." He gave her a smile. "Let's enter shall we?"

Mikan nodded excitedly and looped her arm around Tadashi's. They gave their ticket to the booth and soon entered the cheerful atmosphere. Mikan's mouth made a big "O" as she gazed at a rollercoaster. "Tadashi! Let's go on that!"

Tadashi _tsked_. "Not right now, Mikan. We need to take a photo right now. One photo in the morning and one at sunset. Remember?"

Mikan pretended to slap herself. "Aha, I forgot. I'm sorry." She returned to Tadashi's side as Tadashi took out his phone and snapped a picture. Then he took hold of Mikan's hand.

"Let's go to that rollercoaster first since you seem to like it."

Mikan smiled. "You always know what I like."

Tadashi smirked. "Of course I do. What kind of a best friend would I be if I didn't?"

She punched him lightly. Mikan began dragging Tadashi to the fast rollercoaster.

-/-

Tadashi groaned. Mikan was patting his back gently. "Tadashi? Are you okay? Do you need to go to the restroom?"

Tadashi waved a hand to show that he was alright. "I'm okay; I just need some time to rest." He lied down on the hard bench. "But could you do me a favor?"

Mikan shrugged. "Sure, anything."

"Could I use your lap as a pillow?"

"Sure."

As Mikan gently lifted Tadashi's head so that she could sit down, Tadashi was surprised that Mikan agreed. He was prepared for a shout and a light punch. When Mikan was settled with his head snug on her lap, he noticed that her thighs were very soft.

"Sorry." Her voice came out softly.

"For what?"

"I should've known that you and roller coasters don't mix. I've been inconsiderate." She began to stroke his head.

"Well, since you've been _inconsiderate_, I could drag you somewhere." He suggested evilly.

Mikan groaned. "Let me guess, the Haunted House?"

Tadashi laughed. "You know me so well."

Mikan smacked his forehead lightly. "Well, let's go then."

Tadashi gaped. "Really?"

"Well, I thought I'll give it a try right?"

Tadashi sat up. "That's right." He smiled, and pulled her up. "Let's go." He led the way happily. The only reason why he liked haunted houses was because Mikan gets scared very easily. Usually, girls grab onto what is safe when they're scared right? You see where Tadashi is going?

5 minutes later, they arrived at the entrance. Mikan gulped. "Ah… Actually I changed my mind. I'll wait for you outside."

Tadashi pulled her with him. "Nuh uh, you're coming with me."

Throughout the whole walk through, Mikan screamed and stuck extremely close to Tadashi. When they came out, Mikan was trembling. Tears were at the edge of her eyes. Tadashi noticed and immediately wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he hugged her. He felt her small body quiver against his strong build. "Here, I'll buy you cotton candy. Will you cheer up?"

Mikan silently nodded. Tadashi took her hand and went up to the nearest food booth. He ordered for a cotton candy. Tadashi thanked the man and handed the cotton candy to Mikan.

Immediately, Mikan cheered up. "Thank you, Tadashi!" Without delay, she dived in.

Tadashi clucked his tongue. "You're not going to share any with me?" He pretended to cry.

Mikan laughed. She extended her hand to him. "Here have some."

Peeking out from his hands, Tadashi leaned forward purposely close to Mikan's face to take a bite. "Mmm, oishii!"

Unknowingly, Mikan blushed. She noticed how the setting sun reflected in Tadashi's eyes and hair.

A group of girls slowly wandered over. "Tadashi!"

The two turned to see girls from their school. "Oh hi," Tadashi responded.

"We would like to know what kind of girls you like," they asked abruptly.

"Um… I guess one that has graceful movements, are considerate, and ones that I can have fun with."

The girls giggled as Mikan's skin prickled in annoyance. "Thanks, Tadashi! See you at school!"

Waving good-bye, Tadashi checked his watch. "Oh! It's almost time for the amusement park to close! Mikan, let's ride the Ferris Wheel! It's like a tradition you know."

Mikan finished off the cotton candy. "Yes! Let's go!" They raced together to the Ferris Wheel at the middle of the park.

"Two people," Tadashi told the operator. The operator stopped the ferris wheel and Tadashi and Mikan clambered in.

The operator started the ferris wheel again.

"Uwah!" Mikan gasped. The whole park was seen, laid out right in front of her eyes.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Mikan nodded enthusiastically. She was still speechless.

Tadashi took out his phone. "Mikan," he said gently, "picture time."

"Oh right!"

Mikan took a seat next to Tadashi and they both shined their brightest smiles. Tadashi checked the photo. "Perfect! Mikan, you look so pretty in here!"

Mikan pouted. "So you mean I don't look pretty anywhere else?"

Tadashi shook his hands, in panic. "No! Of course not! You're always pretty…" Tadashi's blush was covered by the setting sun.

The girl laughed. "Thank you."

Tadashi cleared his throat. "Mikan. Have you heard this rumor? If a couple kisses in this ferris wheel at sunset, they will be together forever."

"Really? That's really sweet!"

"Yeah, and I was thinking…" His voice became soft.

"Yes, Tadashi?"

"I-I was thinking… even if we're friends, if we kiss, we can be together forever right?"

Mikan pondered this. "I think so."

Tadashi's confidence grew. "So… should we try?"

"A-alright."

Mikan and Tadashi slowly scooted towards each other. At a snail's pace, they leaned towards each other, faces gradually getting warmer by the second. Their lips were almost touching, when the door suddenly swung open. Mikan and Tadashi pretended that they were looking out the window.

Mikan climbed out. "Thank you," she said to the operator.

"No problem," he answered.

Tadashi turned to Mikan, "I think it's time to bring you home."

Mikan nodded in agreement. "Thanks for taking me here today. You really are my best friend!"

Tadashi smiled. "Of course I am—."

A shriek cut in the air. Shouts increased and were everywhere. Only one word was audible. "SHOOTER!"

Tadashi cursed and pulled Mikan away who was rigid with fear. "Come with me." He pulled her with him behind a building and sat there, hugging her tightly to his chest. "Shhh," he comforted. "It's okay, I'm here."

Mikan was quietly crying in fear, tears streaming down. This was even worse than the haunted house. This was the real thing.

The commotion seemed to continue for hours, until Mikan couldn't take it anymore. "Tadashi," she whimpered, "I want to go home."

Tadashi was silent. "I'm sorry. We can't at the moment, not until they take away the shooter."

A bush rustled. Mikan almost jumped out of her skin. They both stared at the bushes.

"Well," a scratchy voice came, "I'm sorry, but unfortunately, I cannot go home until I finish my mission." The unmistakable click of a gun was heard.

Mikan found herself staring down the barrel.

"Mikan, watch out!" A shout came from Tadashi and with movements as fast as a lightning bolt, he pushed Mikan out of the way of the incoming bullet.

She shrieked as she watched the bullet pierce his skin and enter his body. He gave a yell and collapsed, slumped besides the building. The gunman cursed and shot off into the distance, likely to find his way into the arms of a policeman.

Mikan stood petrified; the scenery in front of her heart-stopping. She took feeble steps towards Tadashi and reached her hand out as if to touch him. The fatigue and shock took over and she fell, unconscious. Tadashi groaned but couldn't move a single muscle. Pain engulfed him, almost unbearable. A siren went off in the distance but it didn't matter much to him. _Mikan, I'm glad you're safe. _He watched her still form for a few seconds until he too, fainted.

-/-

Mikan woke up, dressed in white and in a white room. Faint beepings and the past memory her in seconds who she was, where she was, and why she was there. She sat up with a jolt, heart beating rapidly. _Tadashi!_ She clumsily got out of her bed and stumbled to the door.

At that time, a nurse came in and accidently bumped into Mikan. "Tadashi!" She gasped. "I need to see him!"

"I'm sorry," the nurse replied, desperately trying to push Mikan off of her and to the bed. "He's in the surgery room and if you don't want to put his life in jeopardy, then please do not bother him." The nurse's voice was patient, kind, and gentle. "Here, this'll help you." She took out a syringe and quickly, unexpectedly, sank the needle into Mikan's arm. Soon, she felt drowsy and willingly slumped halfway into the bed. The nurse sighed softly and gently moved Mikan into a more comfortable position.

The doctor knocked and came in. He looked weary and rubbed his temples. The nurse looked at him in concern. Suddenly, she knew why.

"No good?" The nurse's voice grew into a hoarse, raspy whisper.

The doctor sullenly nodded. "That boy, he can't hold it any longer. He took the bullet right at the heart. Miracle he is still alive." His eyes watered. Normally, he wouldn't cry at deaths since there were so many, but this boy and girl has been best friends since they saw each other. Now, they will be separated by the wall of death.

"He wants the girl, wake her up."

-/-

Mikan woke up groggily again. This time, the nurse was shaking her.

"Mikan-san, your friend wants to see you. You better get there fast."

Mikan shot up and stumbled to get to Tadashi's room. Opening the door, she felt a mixture of both relief and sadness. "Tadashi," Mikan croaked out as she observed his broken body. She reached over and gently took hold of one of his hands with both of hers.

He shifted slightly, gazing at her with such sad eyes. His bright, beautiful ocean blue orbs have been reduced to dull ones by damage.

"Mikan, I can't be by your side anymore." Tadashi's voice trembled.

She gave a small laugh. "Tadashi, how can you? Telling jokes in such a critical time." She patted his hand.

"Mikan, I'm not lying. But you are. Don't hide your thoughts from me. You know what's going to happen to me in a matter of hours. You are trying to trick—to lie to yourself. Well, don't. I do not like that part of you."

His words were not harsh, but they stung her anyway. She looked down.

"Mikan—." He started.

"Don't! Don't say it!" Mikan blurted out. A tear made its way down her face.

"Mikan, I'm about to die, I'm going to join Okaa-san up in Heaven."

Mikan burst into tears and laid her head down on the bed and pushed her face into the sheets. "Liar!" She sobbed out. "Liar!"

Tadashi sighed. He cupped his hand under her chin. "Look at me," he ordered. She forced her head up. "I figured, since my end is near, it isn't haf as bad telling you now than before." His eyes brightened a little. He said the words slowly. "I… love you, Mikan Sakura. I've always had, but I was too shy to tell you."

Mikan started sobbing hard. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I-I don't know, I guess that I was afraid that you'll reject me. It doesn't matter if you reject me now."

"We could've made it work," she rasped out.

Silence reigned between the two as they now awkwardly held hands.

"Mikan, kiss me," Tadashi finally said.

"What?!" Mikan yelped.

"Hey, I'm DYING. Can I at least get a good-bye-good-luck kiss?" Tadashi joked. He laughed but suddenly winced and groaned. Gingerly, he patted his chest. "Death is coming closer. Now where's that kiss?"

Mikan hesitated, but leaned closer. Tadashi's heart monitor became rapid. Their lips finally touched and for a moment, it seemed like everything around them has stopped. Time itself has stilled for this poor, young couple.

They finally broke away, faces flushed. Tadashi sighed. "If only Time would stop again and we could live like this forever." Mikan silently agreed, taking Tadashi's hands again. "I guess this is good-bye?"

Mikan swallowed and shook her head. "No, I'll stay and wait here with you." She looked upset and hurt. "You shouldn't have taken that bullet for me. I mean, you could've done much more than me."

Tadashi leaned closer. "Then promise me," he replied in a serious tone. "Promise me you'd become stronger for me. Promise me that you'd do better than I would have done."

Mikan swallowed painfully again and with a tear-strewn face, croaked out, "I…I promise."

Tadashi smiled and squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

**So how was it? It was a bit longer than the last chapter **** Next chapter will have Natsume. I promise **

**Please review!**


End file.
